koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
LúdicoManao
| alliances = AHKE (All Hail King Edgar) | place = Sole Survivor | challenges = 11 | votesagainst = 1 | days = 39 | season2 = Survivor ORG 5: Norway | tribes2 = | alliances2 = TBA | place2 = 13/20 | challenges2 = 5 | votesagainst2 = 3 | days2 = 21 }} LúdicoManao, aka Nuno, is the winner of Survivor ORG 1: Russia. He later returned to compete on Survivor ORG 5: Norway. He also won the Player of the Season award in Russia. Profile Name: Nuno (15) Current Residence: Salvador, Brazil Personal Claim Of Fame: Not being reproved and leading a play who got high praise. Inspiration In Life: Everyone that has or is doing something to help the world in any way. Hobbies: Using PC, Watching TV, Reading Books and being a Szymon C: Pet Peeves: Ignorant, stupid and condescending people. Bugs. Slimy food. And Nukti :3 3 Words To Describe You: '''Friendly, Smart, Patient '''If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: A book, a woollen pillow and chocholate <3 Most Favorite Survivor (Main or ORG): '''Tina <3. All my friends <3. '''Least Favorite Survivor (Main or ORG): '''NaOnka and Corinne -_-. Nukti -_-. '''Reason for Being on Survivor: '''I wanted to play the show that I love ;P '''Why You Think You'll "Survive" Survivor?: '''Because I know how to dance to summon rain. '''Why You Think You'll Be The Sole Survivor?: '''Because I am playing the game so 1/15 shot of winning C: Survivor: Russia Voting History Survivor: Norway '''Tribe Designation: Vardo Hometown: Salvador, Brazil (Some place in South America xD) Current Residence: Didn't I just tell you ._. Personal Claim To Fame: ''' Well probably getting my BF <3 Or being a good student xD '''Inspiration In Life: BF. Mom. Good people. Singers (Kelly Clarkson <3). And all the Mother Teresa kind of people in the world. Pet Peeves: ' Rude and ignorant people. '''Previous Finishes: ' 1/15 in Russia <3 'Favorite Past Moment: ' I guess blindsiding Lucky? Sorry, that was so scary at the moment xD 'Previous Player You Respect Most (Main or ORG): ' Tina or Ciera <3 My friends <3 'Previous Survivor You Respect Least (Main or ORG): ' NaOinka and Corinne. Also that bitch Deltrese. (You can add Sergiu here) '''Why Did You Come Back?: You'll see ;) (It was to sass people and annoy who annoyed me xD) Voting History Trivia * Nuno is the first contestant from Brazil. * Nuno is the first ever winner of Koror Survivor ORG Wiki * Nuno has the record for most individual immunity wins in a single season, with 5. This was later tied by Kaeghan in Norway. ** Coincidentally, Both won individual immunity in Desperate People Do Desperate Things. * Nuno, along with Mickey, were immune for the longest time in Russia. ** Ironically, while Mickey was voted out the first time he was not immune, Nuno was never voted out during Russia. *Nuno has the record for most challenge wins in a single season, with 11. **He also has the record for most challenge wins overall, with 16. *Both times Nuno played, he started on a light colored tribe, and was switched to a dark blue tribe. *Nuno is the first returning winner to be voted out. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Russia Contestants Category:Tuva Tribe Category:Sole Survivor Category:Finalists Category:Returning Players Category:Norway Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Vardo Tribe Category:Haiti Hosts Category:Idol Handlers